Bruce Brysworth
Bruce Brysworth is an explorer in Voyage to the Edge of the World. He also appears in Gielinor, although in this "original" universe his character is slightly different. ---- Age: 36 Profession: Explorer/adventurer Height: 5’ 4’’ Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Green Facial features: Tidy moustache Personality: Cocky, self-important Favourite food: Steak Least favourite food: Pie Favourite thing: Money, and lots of it Least favourite thing: Smart-alecky jokers Deepest desire: Retiring to a house of gold on his own private island Biography: Born on Karamja in 145, the young Bruce was very selfish and argumentative. He was a quick learner and therefore got bored very quickly, leading to a record of misbehaviour. He often tried to escape home or school and explore whatever he could. He gathered a small ring of friends, although they were basically puppets to him and as such Bruce gained more experience in being in command than he did in socialization. He was spoilt by his parents, who were considerably well-off (though “considerably is rather an understatement) and as such got masses of pocket money and practically whatever he wanted. However he was always restless. One day, however, his parents took him to Varrock to explore the palace (the ground floor is open to visitors) and he discovered the library. At first he was sceptical, but then he discovered the adventure books and before his parents knew it he was hooked. When he returned home he made a point of making sure his parents got him a new adventure book every day. In fact, he was so hooked he literally read a book a day – hence the constant nagging to get a new book. By the time he left home his mind was filled with dreams of becoming the world’s greatest explorer. Unfortunately, although his intentions were fairly good, another thing from his childhood remained – his love for money. As such, he spent the rest of his life scouring the world for whatever priceless artefacts he could find – and stick a price on them. Although he gained lots and lots of money, he still couldn’t get enough, dredging up whatever historical books he could find and searching for clues to more treasure. However, when he heard of the mysterious Orb of Riches, he knew he must get it no matter what. So he rounded up a few of his old ‘friends’ and hired some volunteers, as well as buying a ship, to find the Orb and make his deepest desires come true... On his quest, he ran into the Sentient Squids, who used him to retrieve the Orb for them. However, both were intending to double cross the other, resulting in a dangerous battle between the Sentient Squids and the Silvorbs of the Engineers for the Orb. Bruce sided with the Silvorbs, but was later captured by the Sentient Squids as they departed with a fake Orb to the desert lands of the east. Meanwhile Bruce was held in captivity, but was contacted by the Curator who had persued him with thousands of other Silvorbs from the Engineer Archipelago to the deserts. Once there, Bruce was freed but was forced to take a powerful magnetic teleport from there to Lumbridge, as the area was systematically ravaged by the Golagoth. After Torchwood intervened and halted the disaster, Bruce met Drauss of the Gielinor Defender Group. Drauss took Bruce to another southern island to try and capture - or kill - the Conscious. However, Torchwood shot down their corvette and left them marooned on the island to try and find the Conscious. Torchwood joined in too, and although Bruce was captured in the process they were able to neutralise the Conscious and Bruce returned to his adventurous trade, only this time reformed and with a kinder heart. He did this for a year until he was summoned by the GDG for an expedition up north. In the original RuneScape universe, that of Gielinor, Bruce had a similar upbringing but one that made him slightly kinder and less cocky. Brysworth Brysworth